Talk:Call of Duty: Ghosts
Early! It was announced quite early, wasn't it? Xeoxer 19:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, we all know that a Call of Duty will be released every year, so it's no surprise to see it announced, even by a different developer. They can announce it at any time they're working on the game, or even if it's still in concept stage. 19:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Developers So this is being completely developed by Sledgehammer? No Infinity Ward or Treyarch? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 20:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Time Period I think Sledgehammer needs to go to a different time period. World War one, Korea, another Vietnam one, even World War two would be great if they made a long campagin and a campagin for countries like US, Britian, Germany, Russia, Japan, Italy and France just to add some variety. A US and British Campagin for the European and Africian Theatear and then The Pacific. Also i think you should be able to have gametypes circled around Aircraft like just a dogfight mode or and Intercept and Escort mode. And CoD 4 sized maps so we can revive sniping like it was before Black Ops. Just my opinion Wii U version Why is there no Wii U version on the platform list it should be on there becuse it will be comeing out for Wii U aswell Snowyday (talk) 00:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 10 years of COD I think that the next call of duty will be called:"Call Of duty Generations" beacuse it will celebrate the 10th anniversary of the Cod franchise since 2003,the game will be set in all periods that it was set in the franchise(World War II, First cold war,Middle Eastern conflict,Second Russian civil war,World War III and Second cold war) but can add 3 new conflicts like:Spanish civil war,the Yugoslav wars and the War against terror.The gameplay will likely be like battlefield where we control vehicles,there will be many campaings based on the conflicts of the franchise where you can chose the nation of that war,co op will also return for campaign.in addition, the game will also likely include "World battle" in which you chose a side in a war and battle for world domination,you can upgrade your force with perks and you can also unlock the WMD when you capture a special zone and it will vary depending on the nation you chose(For example:The nazis can use the V-2 rockets, TF141 can use EMP weaponary,etc). ---- The Yugoslav Wars? Well, first of all: 1) That's a bit too recent for most people; there are a lot of CoD players in the countries that took part. 2) It would be very controversial to portray any faction of the conflict in a positive or a negative side. -- Tehtumpi (talk) 16:37, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Bad and Good Opinions about it I had multiple opinions about this call of duty: Positive: 1. I believe 50% of this COD game will be an exciting game, but did not suffer a meltdown like MW3. 2. I believe 30% of this COD game will share some new features that we get excited with. 3. I believe 80% of this COD game will get a good critical receptions by Mecratic and others, and also 40% to be game of the year, or best shooting on SVGA. Negative: 1. I believe 50% of this COD game will not be an exciting game, and shares the same meltdown or worse like MW3. 2. I believe only 10% of this COD game will all have same features, no changes. 3. I believe only 10% that if this COD game became "plain" and boring, the scores will be dropped down to 80-70 of the critical receptions from Mecratic and others. P.S I'm Not sure that Sledgehammer will get this COD game right..it's there first try producing the game. But still maybe that had some of there unique ideas and likely new features that they wanted to share other then Infinity Ward's. I'm little afraid on what there thinking right now, cause I don't really saw what there works are on the game, and maybe they share the same ways of COD MW3. Some people also said MW4 is stupid, but maybe Sledgehammer could persuade them into a awesome and new generation game of shooting to beat Battlefield's steel ass. 17:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Cast 101 (talk) 18:52, February 5, 2013 (UTC) WTF!!! COD 10 already announced? And neither Treyarch or IW will be making it??????? what kind of black magic is this? Sledgehammer and Neversoft will ruin the game....watch. Bringing danger close back will destroy Ghosts. IW is making a big mistaking bringing it back. Call of Duty 10 name 07:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC)it should be called call of duty revolutionary 07:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Next gen??????? nope. this will not be for Next Gen, next gen consoles wont come out untill 2015 :Think they're more likely for 2014. Oh and Infinity Ward are making a next gen game: http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Next_Gen_Call_of_Duty 18:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Well...... for whoever answered my previous post, I can see that they'll be making a next gen COD for 2014-2015 but I think that we wont see a new console untill then. Microsoft did promise a 10- year - lifespan, plus, if a next gen console WAS to comeout this year it wouldnt be fair. I just got my Xbox 360 (i had a ps3 for the year of 2010, then it broke).........so, what do you think???? Cod 10 to be a MW4 or a new series? And about the next gen consoles..... :I assume you're the same person who posted on the blog, so I'll just C+P my response. Microsoft has said in the past that they don't intend to reveal a next-gen Xbox until 2014. Because of the market pressure from the Wii U and the rumored PS4 however, they may announce it this year. Even if they do, you probably don't have to worry, a next gen Xbox likely wont be out until 2014 or 2015, so you'll be able to have your share of fun on the current gen. 18:53, February 12, 2013 (UTC) A bit tense...... So COD 10 will be for current gen. COD 11 is rumored to be for Next Gen. If it is for next gen, will they also release it for the current gen? They did do this with cod 4 (I think) they had it on both Xbox/PS2 and 360/PS3. So will cod 11 be for both gens or only for the new gen?? ?????????? Modern Warfare 4 I have been hearing a lot of speculations going around about the next Call of Duty game being MW4, and they are most likely B.S.! Just to clarify I almost guarantee that this game will not be Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 because At the end of MW3 most would recall that (*Spoiler Alert*) Makarov was killed by Captain Price, and Soap dies. So the main protaganist and antagonist both die? (*Spoiler End*) Sounds like an ending to me! Not only that When the PS3 and XBOX 360 came out the Call of Duty release title was Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, I have a hunch that Activision would probably start another new series for the next generation consoles. SLyfoX999 (talk) 02:27, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Release 31 December 2013? According to this, this is the release date for PS3. I don't know the origin or veracity of this screenshot, but here it is. Xeoxer (talk) 19:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Notice how everything else with no release date has 31.12.13. It is unconfirmed, so no it is not going to be released on December 31, 2013. -- 20:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Speculation We have no idea this leak is legit or not, we have no LEGIT sources to rely on. -- 20:19, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Super unlikely that both Target and Tesco would reveal a game called Call of Duty: Ghosts as a lie. 21:12, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm British, and I'm pretty sure we have a Tescos around. 21:14, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Retailers are normally correct, but we have only one source and that is a picture, this is completely illogical to suddenly go ahead and add all this information we know virtually nothing about. -- 21:17, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::We have two sources. One is a picture of the Tescos website when they listed Call of Duty: Ghosts, another is an ad from target that says you get a Ten Dollar discount on any game purchase when you pre-order Call of Duty: Ghosts for one dollar. 21:19, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I was on the Tesco page earlier. 21:18, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's also completely illogical to assume that a well-respected retailer would just go ahead and get some fake stock in and then post it on their website. And, in case, you weren't aware, another store did this, too. Coincidence? 21:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Once again, we have nothing else hat can support its existence. We never added information that Bo2 was confirmed and out until it was ANNOUNCED BY TREYARCH. Why can't we do the same here? -- 21:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::As I recall we did the same to DLCs and other games when retailers leaked them. 21:23, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Also if you read COD:LEAK you'll see it's been updated to allow this. 22:11, April 25, 2013 (UTC) request I recently heard that the tenth game is being developing.....but only in PS3 and XBOX..............so can you develope it into PC also.........I really liked that game and want to play it alot.........thanks Holekhoi96 (talk) 15:17, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Read the community message. We're not affiliated with any of the Call of Duty companies in any way. 15:27, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Safe Thing To Do The quote says that MW4 would've been the safe thing to do. Is that true? Because I think there would be a huge outcry and disappointment about another Modern Warfare game. I think a new series would've been the safe thing. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 03:22, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Confusing Rip-off From what I know, the initial idea was to have ghost from MW2 to be the leader of a small special ops group called ghosts. I still don't know what to think about ghost being in there considering how many stories I have heard and seen about his death. The face masks where, of course, going to be a skull with these awsome scanner glasses things like in black ops. Instead, the masks don't even have what looks like a skull. But, the way I see it, call of duty: ghosts is going to be a first person rip-off of Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier. Just think about it. In black ops 2, the apperence of active camo, custom loadouts, and sensor grenades where shown. But hey, that's what I think, and no one can tell me different.Fortune Payback (talk) 01:11, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Fortune Payback Enemy From a couple shots in the trailer that I have seen, I believe that the enemy in Call Of Duty Ghosts is the European Union. The flag at 1:29 in the trailer has the twelve stars of the European Union flag. It also seems to have the Russian flag as the background. The other reason I think the enemy is the European Union is because of the prescence of the Eurocopter transports in the trailer and for the Russian part of this theory, the fact that the Mi-28 Havoc, AK-47 and Tiger jeep are also seen. The other thing too is at 1:08 in the trailer we see an emblem that looks both very European and also kind of has some Nazi or fascist design to it. It is my belief that at some point during the 10 years talked about in the trailer, that the European Union and Russia joined together and then at some other point they developped fascists or similar views. They then invaded the U.S. for some unknown reason. At the moment this is just an opinion and theory. Feel free to critize or add your own ideas of what you think the enemy is. Canuckians (talk) 02:37, May 23, 2013 (UTC). Well for me,the European Union like flag its more like a puppet union made by Russia and maybe they captured the Vehicles for their own purposes.Also the emblem seen in the soldier arm its likely the simbol of an alliance Russia is part of (with the others members are likely China,Iran,North Korea,Cuba and others) Loconator3000. 7:06,May 24,2013 : There's a chance it could be the other way around: Russia is a puppet nation of Europe. Just putting that out there. EDIT: I took a closer look at the flag in the trailer, it's just an EU flag with red borders on the top and bottom. Nothing Russian about it to me. BBP09 18:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) : Could be a second US civil war. I doubt that Britain or France would turn on the US. Look at this flag it's an old confederate flag, if you rearrange the stars and put that box in the corner as the centre stripe then you have the flag from the trailer. 00:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Returning characters? Though "Ghosts" would suggest Simon Riley, the trailer seemed to possibly show Sgt. Foley and Dunn in a UH-60 (call me racist on Foley; but he wears an ACU and has a similar helmet and character design) Thoughts? Geekius Maximus (talk) 03:11, May 23, 2013 (UTC) First Console Game with Leaning "This is first game in the [http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_(series) Call of Duty series] to feature sliding. It is also the first game to feature leaning on a console." Aside from the obvious lack of "the" between "is" and "first," aren't we forgetting the console port of the first game in the franchise, which also incorporated leaning? Just my two cents. 05:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I believe that the first game to feature leaning on the Xbox 360 and PS3 was the first F.E.A.R. game F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon which was released on October 31, 2006 for the Xbox 360 and April 24, 2007 for the PS3. Partycow2000 (talk) 21:46, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Xbox One and PS4 If Ghosts will be released on Xbox One and PS4 as well - and it is being released in November, that means the Xbox One and PS4 could be released around at that same time as well. --Charizard66 (talk) 11:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I think that the game will be released for PC, Xbox 360 and PS3 on the release date, and if the PS4/Xbox One aren't out yet, then the game would come out on each console once a certain copy's console is released. 18:20, June 4, 2013 (UTC) 4 shotguns In the weapons showcase in the call of duty ghosts livestream there appears to be 4 shotguns. 2 are accountable but the other are not posted on the wiki. One is pump action with a carrying handle and the other looks small enough to be a shotgun pistol. I think we should at least put the pictures on the wiki and label it unknown shotgun. The 2 shotguns are in the right lower corner of the new weapons showcase. 17:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC) US Army Rangers As A Faction? In The Character Customization Video During The Live Stream There Were Three Options Called: Rangers Light Rangers Heavy Rangers Tactical As Well As Ones Referencing PMC And Federation. Shouldn't The Rangers Be Added To Factions? 09:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Satcom information incorrect According to sources the satcom has 4 stages. 1: only shows enemies that are in sight of you and teammates. 2: Normal Uav. 3: Faster sweeps. 4: advanced UAV. It is currently unknown if the duration has changed from the normal 30 seconds in ghosts and if any perks blocks the satcom at stage 4. 04:04, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Editing? Why can't we edit anymore? I'd like to help fix the page, and get it into order, by firstly including the perks and Game Modes into the page. I just joined to help with the Ghosts page. The Game modes menu also needs to go into the Portal. MrBombastical (talk) 12:51, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :The page is protected from new and unregistered users, assumably as it's a high traffic page. 13:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC) prestige mode Since we are leveling up 10 characters that can be prestiged once, this game has the leveling system of reaching max level 20 times. 10 for prestige and 10 for pre-prestige mode. 03:21, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ghosts Camo So, can we, I don't know, have proof of the supposed camo lists that is on the Ghosts' page? ChickenDoughnut (talk) 11:02, August 25, 2013 (UTC) KEM Odin strike On the wikia page, the mass event is listed as air strikes, but in the latest trailer, its confirmed that the mass event is Rods of God, a WMD developed in the cold war. :Yeah just an oversight. Change at your will Bombastic the Mantalk 02:15, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Let's get this straight. Ghosts is the 3rd game where you can go to space. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 had the mission Second Sun. It follows the end of the previous Rangers mission. The mission immediately before Second Sun, Contingency had a major character do something important. That impacted what happened in Second Sun. In the start of Second Sun, the player is caught in the rays of a helicopter flashlight, like how the previous Rangers mission ended. However, the view switches to Sat1, an astronaut who is asked to investigate something on the dark side of the Earth. He is at the International Space Station. Therefore, this is the third game to feature the player in space. Sure, you may not be able to fire a gun, but if you want to say that this is the second game to allow fighting in space, SAY THAT. Stop these unnecessary edits deleting the MW2 part of the trivia about being in space. Say this is the second game in the series to allow space combat if you want, but don't keep the same wording and delete Second Sun from the list of missions in space. Add a seperate trivia for that. Like I'm about to do. tl;dr: MW2 had a space mission too. MrBombastical (talk) 05:26, October 7, 2013 (UTC) : I've been dodging this one for a while, but you are right. I don't know why it keeps getting deleted. Maybe it's because it's not a whole mission, rather a small sequence? 05:52, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :A user once told me Second Sun is in low orbit, which doesn't count. 07:09, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :It's still in Space though. It's not exactly on Earth, is it? MrBombastical (talk) 09:43, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Depends how you define space, whether it's a few thousand feet off the ground or outside of Earth's boundaries and the atmosphere. 11:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::I count space as anything past the distance from the Earth you need to be before you're no longer a pilot of a craft and instead an astronaut. If you look up a Vsauce2 episode, he'll show that NASA declared some pilots as astronauts because they flew so high. 11:41, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::So it's settled? We'll count it as space? MrBombastical (talk) 12:55, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Multiplayer perk unlock ranks Lvl. 1 = Ready Up Lvl. 2 = Strong Arm Lvl. 3 = Takedown Lvl. 4 = Recon Lvl. 5 = Resilience Lvl. 6 = Extra Tactical Lvl. 7 = Gambler Lvl. 8 = Sleight of Hand Lvl. 10 = On The Go Lvl. 12 = Blind Eye Lvl. 14 = Scavenger Lvl. 16 = ICU (formerly known as Painkiller) Lvl. 18 = Extra Lethal Lvl. 20 = Hardline Lvl. 22 = Agility Lvl. 24 = Reflex Lvl. 26 = Dead Silence Lvl. 28 = Amplify Lvl. 30 = Focus Lvl. 32 = Fully Loaded Lvl. 34 = Ping Lvl. 36 = Marathon Lvl. 38 = Steady Aim Lvl. 40 = Incog Lvl. 42 = SitRep Lvl. 44 = Tac Resist Lvl. 46 = Extra Attachment Lvl. 48 = Overkill Lvl. 50 = Stalker Lvl. 52 = Quickdraw Lvl. 54 = Off The Grid Lvl. 56 = Wiretap Lvl. 58 = Blast Shield Lvl. 59 = Danger Close Lvl. 60 = Deadeye The unlock levels are from this image, and the perk names are from a series of images in this album. I'm putting this here for those who are more familiar with properly creating, formatting, and editing wiki pages so that they can create the relevant wiki page appropriate for this information. I have no idea what I'm doing. Cheers, Samuel898 (talk) 09:16, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Walkthroughs I think it would be a good idea for someone else than IGN to do a NO COMMENTARY and SUBTITLED walkthrough per level, or we can hire SycoSquirrel to do another series. The King of Spiders (talk) 04:21, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Freezing in game Fix the in game feezing!! sever of my clan members and i were so close to winning games for clan wars and all of our systems froze at the same time. They need to do an update or fix something, because this is retarted. 03:16, January 16, 2014 (UTC)Greg We can't fix it, we aren't IW or Activision. RisingSun2013 (talk) 03:33, January 16, 2014 (UTC) The Team Leader Pack Mask The Team Leader Pack Mask is not Ajax's Mask if you look closely to the design's for his and Logan's on their mask you would. Ajax's design is like Bane's design from Batman the Team Leader Pack mask looks nothing like. Let me ask you this: Why would Infinity Ward release the exact same mask twice? Capt. Miller made comparisons and confirmed it's Ajax, not Elias/Logan. If you want more proof, look at gallery below - Elias Multiplayer Skin CoDG.jpg|Elias "Scarecrow" Walker Logan Walker skull mask pattern CoDG.png|Elias' design is the original as well as the team's emblem Logan Walker CoDG.jpg|Logan then wears the same mask after Rorke kills Elias Alex "Ajax" Johnson CoDG.jpg|Alex "Ajax" Johnson Alex "Ajax" Johnson skull mask pattern CoDG.png|Ajax's design is more round, has cheek bones, and a larger nasal canal You think they would actually give you only the head/mask by getting the Season Pass and then release the whole uniform/custom skin with the same mask in a separate pack? Go on Create-A-Soldier and compare "Ghost Mask" with "Elias" side by side and you'll see it. EvErLoyaLEagLE (talk) 18:56, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Easter Eggs in Campaign so are these really in it? cant someone on pc look in the game files to see if these are in the campaign or not? if they arent the info about it on this page needs to be updated. RisingSun2013 21:41, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Campaign Story Video and Campaign plot summary section In regards to EvErLoyaLEagLE I think having a complete campaign story under the plot summary is beneficial and/or compliments it and does not detract from the article in any way. After checking the Wikia policy and manual of style for Call of Duty Wikia it doesnt appear to say anything against it. (See below) In regards to Conqueror of all Zombies I have inspected the video again and it does not appear to be a speed run. I think you are thinking of this as a speed run? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQW1ZUGlrLw&t=1251s. A campaign summary video has already been present for the following pages. It seems that it is only recently that someone actually has an issue with it even though this feature has already been around for some time (at least a year or more based on estimate): Call of Duty: Black Ops Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty: World at War Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In regards to 'improper placement' the approximate area seems to be most appropriate. For reference, I recommend taking another inspection of the CoD Wikia's policy and M.o.S in regards to Videos and/or Images It doesn't seem the video contains any illicit or advertising material and is relevant to Call of Duty and subsequent franchises. So long as it contains no policy or Manual of Style violations, I think its beneifical for a video to accompany it. Then again, the video feature provided by Wikia is present for a reason. Would it not be wise to put it to good use in a way it is originally intended? If not, why not remove such a feature? (Reiteration: Such a feature has already been present for some time in multiple other pages without issue, it only seems that one or two people actually started having an issue with this recently which is very peculiar.)